


Talk Talk

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [153]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Implied Relationships, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Alphonse has a hard question for Edward.<br/>Disclaimer: If Arakawa wanted me to have any of this, she’d have given it to me by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amai_kaminari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amai_kaminari/gifts).



“Brother, can we…talk?” 

“Sure, Al. About anything.” 

“You’re sure?” 

“Uh…huh? Why shouldn’t I be sure? Why are you looking at me that way, Al?”

“It’s not anything bad, Ed! I mean…”

“You mean what?” 

“Stop growling, Ed. You sound worse than old man Coyle’s Shep. I was just…thinking.”

“Uh, huh.”

“You’re still growling.” 

“You still haven’t told me the problem!”

“It’s not a problem! Well, I don’t think it’s a problem, well, okay, it’s not a problem between us!”

“Then who’s causing the problem?”

“You’re going to break your jaw if you keep clenching your teeth that way.” 

“WILL YOU JUST TELL ME, ALPHONSE!”

“Geeze, all right, Ed. I was just wondering, what are your real intentions toward Winry?”

“…glrk.” 

“…that’s kind of what I thought, Ed, but thanks for telling me.”


End file.
